


To Die Would Be An Awfully Big Adventure

by nevillesIongbottom



Series: Rise Of A Sun/Fall Of A Star. ー ❪ a Harry Potter au ❫ [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Comedy, Comfort, Divination, Friendship, Hogwarts Third Year, Inspired By Tumblr, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, POV Harry Potter, POV Third Person Omniscient, Pre-Canon, Prophecy, Short, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevillesIongbottom/pseuds/nevillesIongbottom
Summary: "Trelawney's prophecised that I would die three times," Aurelia says nonchalantly as she reaches for a platter of pumpkin pasties, "Each time was different and just as outlandish as the next. One of them I think she said I'd be murdered in the ministry by my father and, aye, he hates me but not enough to kill me. And another time she said my aunt would kill me . . . She's in Azkaban, it's not going to happen. The future is hardly ever set in stone, at least that's what my mum tells me, you'll be fine. They don't call you the Boy-Who-Lived For Nothing, you'll probably beat death a hundred times in your lifetime."
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Rise Of A Sun/Fall Of A Star. ー ❪ a Harry Potter au ❫ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180088





	To Die Would Be An Awfully Big Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one-shot inspired by that Tumblr post about Trelawney actually having accurate visions just that they're badly timed!! It's not an AU to Make Them Gold, it takes place before the story starts and in their third year. I just wanted to write about Aurelia and Harry getting along for long since it's destroyed pretty quickly in the events of Make Them Gold and we don't really get to see them interact until like Half-Blood Prince!

****

**TO DIE WOULD BE AN AWFULLY BIG ADVENTURE**

_make them gold, third year circa 1993! pre-canon_

* * *

__

* * *

" **ARE YOU SITTING** with me today," Neville asks nervously, Aurelia glances at him and nods, she sits with him nearly everyday so she doesn't understand why he bothers asking because he should know that the answer is yes. Sometimes she sits with him and her friends join, even though Aurelia thinks that her friends intimidate him, and other times she just sits with him and it's pretty much just the two of them at the Gryffindor table.

"Aye," Aurelia answers anyway and she smiles at him, he flushes and gives her a toothy smile. She waves to her friends at the Hufflepuff table with the hand that's not holding Neville's hand, they wave back at her and then she's dragging Neville to his house table.

"How did Divinations go," Aurelia wonders, she had decided not to take it not only because Mae suggested she shouldn't but also because Professor Trelawney had a habit of predicting Aurelia's death. Trelawney predicted a lot of students' deaths and now of them had come true but it was still unnerving because she was a Seer. Death predictions were not her specialty, Aurelia assumes, and considering Trelawney loves to hand them out like candy, it's probably a good thing they never came true.

But, even then, hearing, at eleven years old when you're lost and almost late to Potions of all classes and just when you thought you've found a professor to guide you along, that you're going to die in the Ministry of Magic at the hands of your father is still pretty scary. Aurelia missed her first potions class, which was hardly a big deal because Snape's class was torture in its' own right, she ended up in Sprout's office, crying for nearly three hours.

"Er," Neville says awkwardly, "It went . . . Well, I think my grandmother might be coming down with something and she's old what if she . . . you know . . . Like my grandad."

Aurelia's amused expression falters and she gives Neville a sympathetic look "That's unlikely, Nev, I know it's hard not to worry but your grandmother's tough, if she does end up sick, I'm sure she'll pull through. And, not all predictions come true, the future is hardly ever set in stone, it can change with just a simple word."

Neville nods thoughtfully "You're probably right."

"I probably am, don't worry about it too much, really. I know Trelawney is scary but most of what she says is either complete bullshit or just misinterpreted. Not all Seers are good at reading their visions and she's definitely bad at reading hers. So which student did she say was going to die?

"Harry."

"Of course," Aurelia laughs, "Why did I even ask, does anyone give that kid a break. First the dementor —"

"Does that count, you did jump in front of it," Neville cuts in, realising he had interrupted her, he blushes and mutters an apology to shakes it off.

"He still fainted, and let's not talk about me jumping in front of it," She shudders at the memory, the pained screams, the bright lights, and that cold feeling. Aurelia wasn't thinking when she jumped in front of the Dementor, she seen it heading towards her friend, well she's not really sure if Harry's her friend or not but they seen each other a lot and he was nice to her so she didn't want him to get hurt. Her mind just sort of went blank and the next thing she remembers is the new DADA professor handing her a piece of chocolate and Neville scolding her for being reckless.

"You fainted too," Neville mutters then says much louder "Alright, I'll not lecture you again . . . Harry had the grim."

Aurelia lets out a bark-like laugh "Of course, he did. Rotten luck. He'll be fine."

They approach the Gryffindor table and are greeted by the sight of the miserable looking trio of troublemakers. Hermione Granger looked exasperated and enraged, her cheeks were puffed out and flushed, Ron sat across from her, nearly looking as red as his hair as he scowled at her, Harry sat next to Ron just looking plain miserable.

Then without warning, Hermione got up and stalked away. Both Aurelia and Neville hesitantly sit down. Ron grumbles a greeting and Harry mutely nods at the pair, Aurelia gives them a tightlipped smile and Neville mumbles a quiet 'hello'.

"Soooo," Aurelia says awkwardly, "Heard you're supposed to kick the bucket, Harold."

Ron chokes on his mouthful of stew while Harry gives her a look.

"My name isn't Harold," Harry grumbles.

There's an awkward pause.

"Trelawney's prophecised that I would die three times," Aurelia says nonchalantly as she reaches for a platter of pumpkin pasties.

"Yeah, McGonagall said she does that a lot and I shouldn't worry."

"You really shouldn't. She probably does it for the drama," Aurelia laughs, "Each time was different and just as outlandish as the next. One of them I think she said I'd be murdered in the ministry by my father and, aye, he hates me but not enough to kill me. And another time she said my aunt would kill me . . ."

This time Neville chokes on his pumpkin juice and Aurelia pauses to give him an apologetic look and pat him on his back.

"You're aunt," Harry asks looking shocked, "You mean Professor Black?"

"No . . . Uh, another aunt. She's in Azkaban, it's not going to happen," Aurelia says, nibbling on the pumpkin pastsy.

"Well, what if she escapes," Ron asks and Neville coughs again, growing pale.

"That won't happen," Aurelia retorts in a firm voice.

"They said the same thing about Black and look what happened," Ron counters.

Aurelia gives him a hard look as Neville whimpers into his goblet of pumpkin juice. Ron backs down, growing uneasy at the Hufflepuff's glare.

"She won't get out," Aurelia says with a final note,

Harry looks around at Ron, Aurelia, and Neville and he has a feeling that he's missing something but he doesn't bother asking as it seems that Aurelia would probably not give him answer.

"You really shouldn't worry," Aurelia says confidently, "The future is hardly ever set in stone, at least that's what my mum tells me, you'll be fine. They don't call you the Boy-Who-Lived For Nothing, you'll probably beat death a hundred times in your lifetime. If you can beat the Killing Curse, I'm sure the grim is nothing compared to that."

Harry doesn't really believe her but when she flashes him a bright smile, he gives her a small smile back. Between McGonagall and Aurelia telling him that he'd be fine, Harry found it a lot easier to not think about what Professor Trelawney had said.

"Yeah, Blue, you've got a point," Harry agrees, "I'll start keeping a rubber ball on me at all times."

Aurelia laughs "Now that's the spirit, Harold!"

"Stop calling me, Harold," Harry says, grinning at her and shaking his head. His worries behind once again and her recollection of her death prophecised thrice forgotten once more.


End file.
